ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes
| publisher = Nintendo | series = The Legend of Zelda | platforms = Nintendo 3DS | released = | genre = Action-adventure | modes = Single-player, multiplayer | director = Hiromasa Shikata | producer = Eiji Aonuma | designer = Yoichi Yamada | programmer = Shiro Mouri | artist = Keisuke Umeda | writer = | composer = Ryo Nagamatsu }} The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes .}} is an action-adventure game developed by Nintendo EPD and Grezzo and published by Nintendo, for the Nintendo 3DS handheld game console. An installment in Nintendo's The Legend of Zelda series and a direct sequel to A Link Between Worlds, it was released worldwide in October 2015. It is the eighteenth title in Zelda's main chronology. Gameplay The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes is a cooperative action-adventure game in which three players control differently colored versions of series protagonist Link and join forces to fight enemies and solve puzzles. Similar to previous multiplayer Zelda titles, such as Four Swords Adventures, players must work together, using the items they receive at the start of each level to help each other progress. One of the key puzzle-solving techniques is stacking the three player characters in a totem pole, allowing the top player to reach higher elevations, attack enemies, be thrown across gaps, and perform other actions. Another game mechanic involves collecting items in order to craft outfits that grant the characters various abilities. Players share a heart meter, with all players losing one of their life fairies should the meter run out. The game supports both local and online multiplayer gameplay, wherein players use icons on the touch screen to communicate with each other, as well as a competitive Coliseum mode. A single player can also play the game by controlling doll-like companions called "Doppels" in place of additional players, though the main mode does not support two players without a third. Tri Force Heroes features a visual style similar to that used in A Link Between Worlds. Downloadable content During a Nintendo Direct presentation in November 2015, Nintendo announced free downloadable content (DLC) for the game, which introduces a new dungeon called "The Den of Trials" and two additional costumes. The Den of Trials contains a greater number of stages than the original dungeons and players must defeat all enemies in each of its stages in order to progress. The update was released on December 2, 2015. Synopsis Setting Tri Force Heroes is set several years after A Link Between Worlds and centers on Link, who was originally planned on appearing with the same design as the protagonist of A Link Between Worlds. This was replaced with the Wind Waker styled Link in the final version, as the developers felt it made the models easier to see on the smaller screen of the 3DS family of systems. However the Tri Force Heroes protagonist and the A Link Between Worlds protagonist are still the same Link. In the official Zelda timeline, Tri Force Heroes takes place in an alternative timeline that results from the Hero of Time's potential failure in Ocarina of Time, leading to the events of ''A Link to the Past''. It is the fifth title on this timeline branch (the Oracle games as a joint title), taking place between ''A Link Between Words'' and the beginning of a part of this timeline called the "Era of Decline", which involves the events of The Legend of Zelda and Zelda II: The Adventure of Link. Plot Tri Force Heroes takes place in Hytopia, a kingdom whose citizens are obsessed with fashion. Princess Styla holds a great power over Hytopia until a witch known as "The Lady" curses her, forcing an unremovable brown jumpsuit upon her. King Tuft, Hytopia's ruler and Styla's father, is devastated by the curse and sends out a call for a hero who can lift it. While many answer the call, the king believes the true hero is one who fulfills a prophecy that tells of three heroes coming together to form a totem pole. This hero is revealed to be Link, the same hero who saved Hyrule and Lorule in A Link Between Worlds. He and two teammates travel to the Drablands, where they master dungeons by solving puzzles and defeating enemies. After doing so, the three vanquish The Lady, allowing them to lift the princess' curse. Link, King Tuft, Princess Styla, and the people of Hytopia celebrate the heroes' success. Development The game is similar to Marvelous: Another Treasure Island, and is considered a spiritual successor. The inspiration for Tri Force Heroes originated in 2009 from a portion of Spirit Tracks in which Princess Zelda is able to possess phantoms. In an interview with Polygon at E3 2015, Tri Force Heroes director Hiromasa Shikata, who had also worked on Spirit Tracks, explained, "That element ability to control phantoms really intrigued me and brought out the idea that I wanted to try multiplayer as well." Shikata's interest in working on a multiplayer Zelda game "was sort of revitalized and came out of hibernation" during the development of A Link Between Worlds. The game was originally going to not include a single player option, as Shikata believed the game should be kept multiplayer only, however, series producer Eiji Aonuma personally requested it. Shikata later admitted that not including a single player option would have been a huge mistake. Regarding Link's ability to don a dress typically worn by Zelda in other installments in the series, Shikata said, "We consulted with folks here in the U.S. and in Japan, and asked 'Do we think we're going get too much of a negative reaction by having Link wear a dress? The development team arrived at the conclusion that having a cross-dressing Link would not be an issue. Shikata expressed the team's hope that having the dress and similar outfits in the game would widen its appeal to young female gamers and remarked, "For us as developers, the more variation we have, and that we can provide to players, the better for everyone." Reception | Destruct = 7/10 | EGM = 6/10 | GI = 7.25/10 | GameRev = | GSpot = 5/10 | GRadar = | GT = 6.5/10 | IGN = 8.5/10 | NLife = | VG = 7/10 }} Tri Force Heroes received mixed reception, according to review aggregator Metacritic. At its showing at E3 2015, it won the Game Critics Awards Best Handheld/Mobile Game and IGN Best 3DS Game awards. While the game's multiplayer gameplay was praised, many reviewers criticized its single-player mode and lack of a two player option. Many reviewers also criticized the game's online functionality and matchmaking features. The game sold over 1.14 million copies worldwide by March 2016. References ;Citations ;Notes External links * Category:2015 video games Category:Cooperative video games Category:The Legend of Zelda video games Category:Nintendo Entertainment Planning & Development games Category:Nintendo 3DS eShop games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Nintendo 3DS-only games Category:Nintendo Network games Category:Nintendo games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games featuring female antagonists